


Discipline

by cheshireArcher



Category: 14th Century CE RPF
Genre: Aftercare, I know what you came for, M/M, No Sexual Content, Praise Kink, Spanking, Stress, anger issues, there is also no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/pseuds/cheshireArcher
Summary: Richard is stressed out. Robert takes things into his own hands.
Relationships: Richard II of England/Robert de Vere Duke of Ireland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMalhamBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalhamBird/gifts).



> Oh God. What has my life become. I used to write meticulously-researched history AUs and now I'm posting this.
> 
> Heck yeah I am.
> 
> ...This started thanks to a post on tumblr and the ensuing conversation with my friend. This isn't really edited or detailed or anything, it's just for fun.
> 
> "The friar" is a reference to an alleged treasonous plot, supposedly headed by John of Gaunt, brought to Richard's attention by a friar in 1384.

Robert jumps at the sound of the door to the king's bedchamber slamming. He looks up from the parchments he's been reading to see Richard, who begins pacing the floor and muttering angrily.

"What's wrong?" Robert ventures, when he's sure Richard isn't near any objects that could be lobbed in his direction.

"Nothing!" Richard snaps.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Robert presses. "Come on, Dickon, you've been like this for days."

"I have not! I've been perfectly fine!"

"So that wasn't you I heard shouting at your uncle of Lancaster yesterday?" Robert lounges back on the bed, almost feeling like grinning. Instead he keeps a straight face and holds Richard's gaze, refusing to look away.

"I was—w-we w-were just having a discussion,” Richard says feebly.

“Rather loud one,” Robert says, getting up from the bed and crossing over to his lover. He puts his arms around Richard. “Something’s the matter,” he says.

Richard leans into Robert’s embrace. “Promise… promise not to tell anyone?”

Robert draws back to look at him. “Promise.”

Richard sighs. “I’ve been worried. Since the incident with the friar and with Uncle John.” He buries his head in Robert’s shoulder. “I shouldn’t have argued with him yesterday.”

Things must be really bad if King Richard of all people was willing to admit he was at fault, Robert thinks, but he doesn’t say that. “So that’s what’s been stressing you out. You feel you’ve done something wrong?”

“Yes,” Richard replies. “I—I can’t tell anyone other than you.”

“Why’s that?” Robert asks seriously.

“Because—because they’ll be mad at me,” Richard admits. “You won’t be.”

Robert kisses Richard’s temple. “So you need to be absolved but won’t admit it to the people you’ve wronged. You need to be disciplined, but not by someone else.”

“I think so?” Richard isn’t exactly sure what Robert means, but he thinks he has an idea.

“I know what you need,” Robert says. “I’ll punish you.”

The words send a thrill through Richard’s body.

“I won’t let anyone else know what you said,” Robert continues, gently running his fingers through Richard’s hair, “and I certainly am not going to tell old Gaunt to punish you. Will you obey me?”

Richard nods slowly, gulping.

"Get on the bed," Robert commands. "And loosen your hose."

Richard hesitates for a moment, then obeys. He steps over to the bed to lean over it, propped up by his arms.

"Not like that," Robert says, walking over and sitting down. He pulls Richard down onto his lap. It takes a moment for him to arrange his tall, lanky king over his knee, but finally he has Richard where he wants him and he rubs Richard's back and neck reassuringly.

Richard shivers and presses his face into the mattress. He feels Robert's hand stroke lower until it reaches the base of his spine and he arches out of instinct when he feels Robert pull down his hose and bare his arse. Robert's warm hand rests on one side.

"I think ten strikes should be sufficient," he says, squeezing Richard's arse. "Agree?"

Richard gulps and nods. "Do you want me to be quiet?"

Robert's hand leaves Richard's bottom and slips up his back, under his shirt. Watching Richard moan and squirm in his lap would be fun, but tonight Richard needs discipline. "Yes," Robert replies. "You will count, however."

Richard closes his eyes and nods. He feels comfortable in Robert's lap, but the knowledge of what's going to happen makes him tense up.

The first slap comes as a complete surprise and Richard yelps. "Ow! Robin! I wasn't—"

"How many?"

The king lowers his head. "One," he mumbles.

"There will be an extra one for every other little outburst you make," Robert says, sternly. Maybe this will be fun after all.

"Yes, Robin."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, your grace," Richard amends.

"Very good," Robert says, rubbing the spot he just hit, then smacking it harder.

Richard presses his wrist against his mouth and tries not to shout. "Two," he says, trying to keep his voice steady.

His arse is turning a lovely pink. Robert strikes the other buttock twice quickly, and it too reddens. Richard flinches at the sting as he counts those strikes.

"You're such a good boy, Richard. I know you can be good," Robert says, rubbing the sting away. "Sometimes you need reprimanding though"

Richard hides his face in his arms folded in front of him, not wanting Robert to see how red his face is getting or the tears forming in his eyes. "I know," he mumbles.

"And what did you do to earn you a hiding?"

When Richard doesn't answer, he gets a light warning swat.

"Robert, just hit me, I don't want to—"

This earns him a harder swat. "I told you, no more outbursts or arguments," Robert replies, slapping the king's arse again. The delicate, pale skin of his backside is now very red, and when Robert lays his hand on it, warm.

"I'm sorry," Richard whispers. Part of him is enjoying Robert's stern tone. He also feels some of the stress being lifted as the pain spreads.

"What did you do?" Robert asks again. Just as his hand makes contact with Richard's backside, Richard yelps.

"I mouthed off to my uncle! I was wrong!" He can't stop the tears now, they're freely flowing as he squirms in Robert's lap. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have called him an old greedy—OW!"

Robert has apparently forgotten the rule for Richard to be quiet because he hasn't scolded him. Instead, he continues the spanking, his voice soothing as he coaxes more of the pent-up frustration from his king. "That's right, you were rude to your uncle. And what did you do yesterday that drew the Earl of Arundel's ire?"

"I said he was a piece of shit that--" Slap. "I didn't want dirtying my garderobe—" Slap. "—much less my—OW! Council chamber!" Richard spills everything that's happened in the last week and all the trouble he caused. It's cathartic to admit his folly, at least to Robert, who he knows won't hold it against him.

"Good boy," Robert croons. "I knew you would apologize." He finally ceases the spanking and gently rubs Richard's stinging bottom.

"I can— I need—I can take more," Richard says, though his voice is shaky.

"No more," Robert says. "You did so well, Richard. You're so good for me." He then prods Richard to sit up and he pulls his king into his lap. The pain has faded from a burn to a throb, but it feels nice to have his arse somewhere like Robert's lap.

Richard shudders at the praise and his breathing slowly becomes more even as he rests his head on Robert's shoulder.

"Good boy," Robert whispers, holding him close. "Feel better?"

"Yes," Richard sniffs. "Hurts though."

"Ssshhh...” Robert strokes Richard’s reddened face, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “I'll take care of you," he says gently, and he kisses Richard's burning forehead.

"Thank you," Richard says, "I know you always do."


End file.
